The Deep Blue Sea
by Accio Harry
Summary: There's a violent storm tearing the town, and suddenly they're at a totally different remote controlled island with sharks attacking. When Katniss, her friends, Glimmer, her cronies, and two new guys are here, will they ever survive? And when Katniss develops feelings for Cato, it can be deadly. Cato/Katniss, multiple pairings. AU. Warning: Mild Swearing, maybe death. Twist on Jaws
1. A Day At The Beach

**Chapter One**

"Hey Katy! Are you listening?" Marissa a.k.a Foxface, one of Katniss Everdeen's best friend asked.

"What? Of course I'm listening. I'm just too hungry," Katniss said, moaning as she hadn't eaten anything the whole day.

"You have a way too big appetite Kit-Kat," Marvel said, smirking.

"Shut up, Marvel! Look at you!" Katniss said. _Oh god, that was such a bad comeback! _Katniss thought.

"What's wrong with me? I'm well built," Marvel protested.

"Stop being arrogant!" Marissa said, slapping Marvel on his arm, playfully. She tied her red hair into a ponytail, and leaned against Marvel. She and Marvel were dating, after all.

"I am not arrogant! I'm just telling the truth," Marvel said, kissing Marissa's cheek.

Katniss snorted, but quickly covered it up when she received a look from Marvel.

While, Marvel and Marissa talked to each other lovingly, so Katniss moved over to Cato who was talking to Finnick.

Katniss lived at the Sea Village, and she went to school at The Sea High, where her best friends were, Clove, Marvel, Marissa, Cato, Finnick, and Annie. Her little sister, Primrose, known as Prim went to school at The Sea Middle School, and her Mom worked as a nurse at the local hospital, while her Dad worked around the world, helping the homeless. She barely saw him. And when she did see him, it either at special occasions or special visits every now and then.

"Cato, where is Clo and Ann?" Katniss asked, calling her best girlfriends by their nicknames.

"Oh, uh Clove went to hang out with Steve. You know, her crush? And Annie, she went to get some lunch for her precious little Fin-Fin," Cato said, smirking at Finnick.

"Hey! That's not nice Cato!" Finnick said, pretending to be hurt.

"Cato's never nice," Katniss added.

"Hey!" Cato protested.

"I'm just telling the truth," Katniss smirked.

Cato smirked back at Katniss.

"You know I hate it when you smirk like that," Katniss said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't. Who said so?" Cato asked.

"I said so. Come on Fin, back me up!"

"Dude, you just shouldn't mess with Katy. Remember, what she did to a guy who disagreed with her?" Finnick said, standing up.

"Yeah, well that guy was a scrawny kid. He's got no abs, like me." Cato said, arrogantly.

Katniss snorted again, and said, "I'm going to go look for Annie. Marissa, you coming with me?"

"Sure, I'll come," Marissa said, following Katniss to the school.

Katniss smirked at Cato, and stuck out her tongue.

Cato playfully rolled his eyes, and watched her and Marissa walk away.

"Marvel, are you just going to long after Mari? Come here!" Finnick said.

"Don't tell me you don't long after Ann," Marvel said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't long after Ann," Finnick protested.

"Yeah right! After a couple of seconds, you get this sad look in your eyes," Marvel said, smirking.

"As if," Finnick said. "Anyways, do you guys want to go to the beach? You know, after school. We could invite the girls."

"Sure. It should be fun," Cato said. "Clove should really just stop hanging out with that guy now."

"Jealous, Cato?" Marvel asked.

"Oh, don't ever say that again! I'm just really protective of Clove. She's been like a sister to me since, we were kids."

"Fin!" A familiar female voice called. Of course it was Annie.

"Ann!" Finnick called, as he sprinted towards Annie and twirled her around. "I missed you."

"I told you so," Marvel said, fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

"I was only gone for a few minutes," Annie said, smiling.

"I still missed you," Finnick said, kissing Annie on the lips.

Katniss and Marissa were behind Annie, glaring at the snickers Marvel and Cato threw at the couple.

"Why are you snickering? Don't you act like that around me?" Marissa asked, directly at Marvel.

Marvel immediately stopped snickering, and shot Marissa a nervous smile.

"Cato, shut up," Katniss said, her lips forming a straight line, which meant that she was serious.

"I don't have to, you know?" Cato said, defensively. His eyes churning like the ocean, he smugly looked down at Katniss. After all, he was taller than her.

Katniss stood on her tiptoes and pinched Cato's arm. Hard.

"Ow!" Cato let out. He yanked his arm away from Katniss, looking at her like she was some sort of a brutal killing machine, ready to tear him apart any moment now.

"That's not what I would really do. I would actually kick you in the shins, and then punch you in the stomach, and then-" Katniss droned on.

Katniss could be small, but she wasn't called the toughest girl for nothing. The girls stood up for herself, and didn't let anyone boss her around.

Cato made a face, but knew better than to talk back to Katniss.

"Any of you girls up for a day at the beach?" Finnick asked.

"A night, actually," Marissa corrected.

"Whatever, Mari," Finnick said, playfully rolling his eyes.

Marissa raised her eyebrow at Finnick, dangerously.

"Sorry!" Finnick said, quickly.

Marissa smiled sweetly, and motioned for him to go on.

"So, who's up for a _night_ at the beach?" Finnick asked, emphasizing on the word "night."

"We all are, aren't we?" Annie asked, looking around. "Where's Clove?"

"Hanging out with Steve," Cato said, bitterly. He was always protective of his friends.

"Well, I'll tell her later about it," Katniss said. "So, who's up?"

Everyone nodded their head, approvingly.

"Alright, I'm just going to tell my mother!" Katniss said, flipping out her phone.

**Katniss: hey mom, my friend and i are going to hang out at the beach for the night. i'll probably be back home late, so don't worry. lots of love, Katniss! :)**

Katniss slipped her phone into her pocket, but not before a vibration, caused her to flip out her phone again.

**Mom: ok, sweetie. thank you for telling me. i'm going to spending the night with Margaret, and Prim is going to have a sleepover at Karen's. call or text me if you need anything. love, Mom. :)**

Katniss smiled, and slipped her phone back in her jean's pocket. Margaret was Clove's mother and Karen was Prim's best friend. Her eyes twinkled at how her mother wasn't moping around the house waiting for their father to return home.

"Mom's accepted," Katniss said.

Annie and Marissa squealed and jumped around.

"Let's go to your house before we can go to the beach. We have to get our beach stuff," Marissa said.

"Okay," Katniss said.

"Girls..." all the boys- Cato, Finnick, and Marvel- said together.

"Boys..." the girls said together, smirking.

Just before Cato could retort, the bell rang.

"I won!" Katniss said. "Actually we as in the girls."

"We'll see about that," Cato replied, smugly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So do you guys like this story? I hope you like it, and can review! How about at least ten reviews. Cato/Katniss will be here soon. Maybe the next chapter. Please review guys! Love you guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Finally!" Clove screamed,, running out of school as soon as she heard the bell ring. Her flip flops smacked against the concrete as she ran to give her best friends a hug.

"What's up with you Clo?" Cato asked, grinning.

Clove made a face at Cato, and crossed her arm over her chest. "Don't think I'm a lunatic. I know what you're thinking," Clove said, squinting her eyes at Cato.

Cato stared at Clove, almost as if on guard. He knew Clove. She was so mysterious and would pounce on anyone unexpectedly, if they even thought or said something mean about her or her best friends.

"Anyways, when are we going to the beach?" Katniss asked. "How about now, because, we as in the girls have got to change!"

"Sounds good to me. Cato! Drive us!" Annie said, tossing her brown hair back.

"Why do I have to?" Cato complained. "You girls take forever."

Marissa raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't make me do something I'll regret later."

"What is going on with girls today? They are all threatening me!" Cato said, to Finnick and Marvel, who backed away not wanting the girls to threaten them. "Gee, what good friends you are," Cato said, sarcastically. "Fine, I'll take you girls. But don't expect me to enjoy this."

"Oh don't worry. We won't expect you to anyways," Clove said, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Can at least one of the guys come with me? Actually can everyone come? It's big enough for all of-"

"Oh Cato!" A sickly sweet feminine voice called. Who else, but Glimmer Macintosh? The rich and snobby girl of The Sea Hugh School. Anyone could tell it was Glimmer. After all, she was the only girl who could have a blonde hair like that. A fresh new layer of mascara painted her long eyelashes. Katniss couldn't even bear to look at her. She actually put gunk like that in school. It wasn't even prom or anything! And of course her loyal and snobby rich friends, Madge Undersee and Ivana Lockhart , were standing behind her with their skinny little arms crossed against their chest, glaring at the girls behind Cato.

"What are you doing here?" Cato asked, impatiently.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach with me? We could swim, and ride the new roller coaster, and see the sunset," Glimmer said, seductively, completely ignoring Katniss and her best friends.

"Sorry, I can't because I'm going with my friends to the beach," Cato said, abruptly. He turned around and grabbed Katniss's arm and whispered, "Let's go quickly Katy! She's going to follow me everywhere!"

Katniss sniggered and motioned the others to get into Cato's car. Of course Cato was going to drive, while Katniss sat in the passenger's seat. Finnick and Annie cuddled at the back, while Clove said something out loud. She was probably cursing at Glimmer, and marvel and Marissa sat at the last back seat, where they just talked.

"So Cato, how was it like to have Glimmer drooling over you?" Katniss asked, laughing. She despised Glimmer, but she couldn't help but laugh at Cato's reaction when Glimmer had tried to be seductive. Of course it didn't work, but the failed attempt to just asking Cato out was enough to make Katniss burst out laughing.

Cato glared at Katniss and said, "That was embarrassing. And insulting! Why would I even go out with her?"

Katniss just shook her head, and continued laughing. "Hey Clove! D-did you se-see Cato's face, when Glimmer asked him out?"

Clove grinned mischievously. "Oh, how could I miss that? Anyone who wanted to laugh right then, should have seen his face!" Clove and Katniss cracked up even louder. The other two couples were unaware since they were in their own love world.

Cato rolled his eyes, until they landed on Katniss. She was still laughing, but he could see here eyes twinkling. Her gray eyes were ablaze, and her wavy brown hair was in her signature braid. Her skin was flawless and smooth, and she smelled like cinnamon and honey. How come he never realized it before? Cato shook himself out of his trance, and mentally scolded himself for thinking like that towards Katniss. She was a friend! Only a friend! Nothing else!

"Hey turn that up," Katniss said, once she got over her fit of laughter.

"What up?" Cato smirked, knowing very well what she was asking for.

"The radio, you doofus!" Katniss said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Cato smirked, and turned up the radio.

"Weather report is that their will be a twenty percent of thunderstorms, so today looks like it won't be a good day for going to the beach," the meteorologist said, in her annoying chirpy voice.

"Oh, who cares?" Clove asked. "Only twenty percent? That's like one percent! Let's just keep going Cato."

"I was thinking the same thing," Cato said, grinning.

* * *

After the girls had gotten their bikinis and other clothes and accessories in their tote bags, it was time to get rolling!

"I can't wait to-" Annie started, but was interrupted when they heard thunder in the sky.

"No, please don't make it rain," Clove prayed. But her prayers were answered by a flash of lightning, and fat droplets of water raining down on them.

"Great. Just what we need," Marvel said, sarcastically.

Katniss, sighed and said, "I've got an idea! Why don't we go to Cato's summer cabin? You know? In the beach? Until the rain goes away. We could stay over their, until tomorrow. There is no point in going to my house. My mother is staying over at a friend's and Prim is too."

"And what? Do our homework in there?" Cato asked, groaning.

"No. We could do something. I just don't know what yet," Katniss said.

Cato shrugged his shoulders, and turned the steering wheel, so that they could head to the beach.

* * *

**Author's Note: So do you guys like this chapter? Any suggestions for the next chapter? Please tell me in your reviews. How about you guys give me 10 reviews? It would make my day! Thank you, and love you guys a lot! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"It just had to rain today. When we were going to play in the water, and when we were going to go on rides," Clove mumbled. She continued cussing, and rolling her eyes every now and then.

When they reached the beach, almost no one was there. Only some people running by them, heading for the nearest shelter. The sand was soft and mushy, and the waves at the ocean were rocking violently, clashing against the sand.

Cato grimaced, as he saw the violent turn of the weather. "Maybe we should get going home. We could all go over to my place..." he said, trailing off.

"Come on, Cato. Please?" Katniss whined, pouting.

Cato sighed heavily, and finally said, "Alright. So are we all going to stay over?"

"Yup," Clove chirped, opening the door, so she could get out of Cato's car.

As soon as Clove got out, rain dropped harder, causing her to be soaked all over. Her hair was extremely wet, and her white tank top was drenched. She quickly covered her upper body with her arms, knowing that the boys could probably see through. Great!

"Don't you dare look!" Clove barked at the boys, who were unaware of her state.

Marissa smiled, sympathetically, as everyone got out of the car and was drenched in rain, in less than a second.

"Let's make a dash for it!" Annie shouted, over the rain. She kicked her feet, so her flip flops were on her hand, and ran, all the way to Cato's summer cabin. She smiled slyly and waved her hand, before she unlocked Cato's cabin with a spare key, that was always hidden under the loose board that always tripped everyone.

"How can she jus-" Cato began, but Katniss grabbed Cato's arm, and ran all the way to his summer cabin, with their best friends following them.

"Finally!" Finnick cried, as he quickly ran to the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes.

Clove dropped to the sofa, still covering her drenched tank top. She then quickly ran to the bathroom with Marissa behind her, carrying her tote bag.

Katniss laughed, and sat in between Marvel and Cato. She rested her head on Cato's shoulder and her legs propped on Marvel's thighs.

"Damn, Katniss! Can't I even rest? And you're the one resting like an innocent princess," Marvel complained, playfully.

Katniss only shot him an evil grin, before it quickly turned into a frown. There stood Glimmer, dry and smiling victoriously.

"What are you doing here?" Cato asked, quickly standing up.

"Now, Cato... what did I tell you? Didn't I tell you that I would be there," Glimmer asked, closing the door behind her.

"How did you know, this was my summer cabin?" Cato stuttered. How could she just strut in here, and act like she owned this summer cabin? The nerve of her!

Katniss jumped up, glaring at Glimmer, viciously. "Get out! No one invited you here," she said, in a dangerously calm voice.

"What did you say to me? What did you say, you little filth slum?" Glimmer shrieked.

"Hey! Don't you dare call her that! Get out!" Cato barked, viciously.

Glimmer gritted her teeth and said, "Well, fine!"

As soon as Glimmer left, Katniss shook her head, a small smirk evident in her lips. "She has such a poor way to come up with a comeback."

"Are you alright?" Cato and Marvel asked, at the same time.

"I'm fine. I'm used to her calling me a 'filthy slum.' She's been calling me that since seventh grade," Katniss said. "I mean, give me a break!"

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Cato asked, Marissa.

After everyone had changed into dry clothes, everyone pushed two beds togehter so all of them could sit around the bed, while everyone took turns playing Truth or Dare.

"Uh... truth," Marissa said, quickly. Everyone knew if they picked dare with Cato, he would make them do the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Is it true that Mr. Evans had a thing for you?" Cato asked, wiggling his eyebrow. Mr. Evans was The Sea High School algebra teacher.

"No! Where did you hear that? Why would he have at thing for a student" Marissa asked, disgust written all over her face.

"I dunno. Some rumors, I guess," Cato said, shrugging.

Marissa squinted her eyes at Cato, evilly and gave him the I'm-watching-you look.

Cato shuddered, and said, "Go on Mari."

"Alright. So Finnick, truth or dare?" Marissa asked, Finnick.

"I'll have to say dare" Finnick said, grinning. He was thinking Marissa was going to dare him to kiss Annie, but-

"Okay, I dare you to bow down to Cato and say how much you love him," Marissa said, grinning mischievously.

"Remind me to never say dare to you or Cato again," Finnick said, a horrified look on his face. Then he faced Cato. "Okay, this is just a dare so don't think this the wrong way, dude."

Katniss bit her lip from bursting out of laughter. When she looked at everyone, she realized that everyone else was trying to contain their laughter inside, but Annie had broken it. She laughed so hard, that everyone else had to join in, except for Cato, who was glaring at Marissa, and Finnick, who was blushing.

Finnick then bowed down to Cato and said, "Cato... uh... I... uh... love you, as a brother, and you will always be a great brother to me. You always no how to understand my feelings, when I am heartbroken, so yeah," Finnick said, quickly before he looked down in embarrassment.

Cato smirked and said, "Remind me to get you back one day, Marissa."

"My pleasure," Marissa said, evilly.

"Damn, I didn't know my girlfriend was that evil," Marvel said, his laughter dying down.

"Well, now you know, don't you Marv?" Marissa said, laughing.

"Damn, now you sound like a wicked witch."

"Truth or dare?" Finnick asked, Annie. Obviously, everyone knew what was coming...

"Dare," Annie said, with a knowing smile.

"I dare you to kiss me," Finnick said, grinning.

"Alright," Annie said, grinning too.

As soon as their lips connected, Cato said, "Oh break it up you too!" He looked away, pretending to puke. Katniss slapped Cato gently on the arm.

"Shut up!" Katniss whispered, playfully.

After the kissing had ended, it was Clove's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Annie asked, Clove.

"Dare," Clove said, immediately.

"I dare you to tell us what was the color of your bra under that white tank top?" Annie asked, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Annie! That's between us, as in the girls, only!" Clove hissed.

"That's the rule Clover," Annie said, in a sickly sweet voice.

Clove glared at Annie and finally said, "It was... black!"

The boys whistled, playfully, whilst the girls grinned from ear to ear.

"Shut up! Truth or dare, Marv?" Clove snarled.

"Truth," Marvel said.

"Is it true that... you and Marissa were thinking of having a secret relationship? And why? Sorry, I ran out of good ones," Clove said, shrugging.

"Yeah, at first, but we thought it was best that we shared it with all of our best friends. We wanted to have a secret relationship because, we were afraid what everyone would think of, " Marvel said.

"Fair enough," Clove said.

"Okay, Katniss, truth or dare?" Marvel asked.

"Dare," Katniss said.

"I dare you too..." Marvel started, scanning the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think is going to happen? Answer in your reviews! Do you like this chapter? Any suggestions for more games and/or more activities? There is a poll stating, "Who are your favorite couples in "The Deep Blue Sea?" Up to 2 choices. You can vote in my profile or answer in your review. Here are the chocies:**

**a) Cato and Katniss**

**b) Marvel and Marissa **

**c) Finnick and Annie**

**d) Steve (OC) and Clove**

**Please vote! You may choose two couples, or one. But not over two! Thanks for reading, and I promise I will update soon, if you guys review! :)**

**~Camp Hogwarts**


	4. Stupid Games

**Chapter Four**

"I dare you to kiss Cato for two whole minutes," Marvel said, smugly.

"What? You can't be serious Marvel! I'm going to ki-" Katniss began, her eyes ablaze with fire.

"You can kill me, later. Right now, kiss Cato," Marvel retorted, smartly.

Cato was at loss for words. A part of him was saying, "You can't do this, Cato! Back out! She's your best friend! Only your best friend!" But another part of him was saying, "Go ahead, Cato! Haven't you had a crush on her for a while now?" He was confused, and just wanted to run away from the scene in front of him, and go to a quiet place. Maybe walk along the waves that would clash against his feet, every now and then.

Katniss gave Marvel the nastiest death glare ever, and looked at Cato, as if asking if he wanted to do this or not. She bit her lip, and glanced around the whole room.

"Fine," she said, regret written all over her face.

"It's fine. I don't think we should do this, an-" Cato started, but Marvel interrupted him.

"Come on Cato. Where's a bit of fun?" Marvel asked, disappointed laced in his tone.

Cato sighed, and glanced at Katniss. "Let's just get this over with," he said.

Katniss smiled, hesitantly at him, and both of them slowly leaned, and locked their lips together. At first, it was hesitant and full of regret, but then both of them had a feeling inside of them, urging for more. It grew in the pit of their stomach, and without knowing Cato wrapped his arms around Katniss's waist, pulling her in closer. Katniss was a bit surprised and tensed up, but then relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their kiss grew stronger, and it was filled with passion, and maybe a hint of... love? No! It couldn't be! Katniss didn't have any feelings towards Cato, whatsoever. Or did she?

"Guys, you've been kissing for at least five minutes!" Finnick said, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh shut up, Fin! Aren't you the one who kissed Annie for like what? Ten minutes?" Clove shot back at him.

Cato and Katniss looked at each other, and immediately let go, blushes tinting their cheeks.

* * *

It hadn't stopped raining. The rain actually pounded harder, and lightning teared through the sky followed by the booming of thunder.

Everything was awkward between Katniss and Cato. Whenever, they sat in the same room, they would just plain, avoid each other. If they all played a game, they would both sit as far away from each other, and direct their questions to their other friends. After, the kiss they hadn't even talked to each other.

"So..." Marissa said, darting her eyes between Katniss and Cato. "What do you want to do?"

"I think we have to start our homework," Annie said.

"What? At Friday night?" Cato asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"Hey, we can chill out together at the weekend, than be stuck in our rooms, rolling our eyes over algebra!" Annie pointed out.

"That's true," Finnick said.

"Oh shut up, Fin! You're always agreeing with Annie!" Clove teased.

Finnick blushed, and glared at Clove.

"What? It's true!" Clove said, innocently.

"So what else are we supposed to do now?" Marvel asked, placing his head on Marissa's thigh and playing with her fingers.

"How about we play, 'I Never?' " Katniss asked, shrugging.

"Good idea!" Marissa said, jumping, causing Marvel to trip over his feet, and fall flat on his back on the floor. "Oops! Sorry, Marv!" She grabbed a hold of Marvel's hand, and pulled him up on his feet.

"It's alright. Man, that didn't even hurt," Marvel boasted, showing his muscles.

All the girls rolled their eyes at the arrogant side of Marvel.

"That's great, but how?" Finnick asked, clueless.

Clove rolled her eyes at Finnick and punched him on the side of his arm. "It's easy, for God's sake! Fin-Fin here hasn't even heard of 'I Never!' " Clove said, rubbing her temples on her forehead.

"It's not my fault! There's millions of games around the world!" Finnick protested.

"Right," Clove said. "Anyways, what you do doofus is, sit around in a circle, and everyone has a glass of whatever in it. So for example someone says, 'I never had my first kiss,' and the people who _did_ have their first kiss, will take a sip of the glass of whatever. Got it, doofus?"

Finnick inwardly winced at the nickname, "doofus," Clove had given him. Typical Clove... "Yeah, I got it. And quit calling me doofus," he said, crossing his arm over his chest.

"Whatever... doofus," Clove said, muttering "doofus," under her breath.

"So what are we going to drink?" Annie asked, tilting her head.

"How about... Orangeade? The Snapple kind?" Cato asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"Sounds yummy!" Marissa said.

Soon, everyone was sitting in a circle, with their own glass of Orangeade. Obviously, Katniss and Cato were sitting so far from each other, that they both had made the circle look like an oval.

"Okay, me first!" Clove said, shooting a look at Finnick. "Since, some _people_ don't know how to play this game!" She snickered, quietly. "So, I never... had a tattoo."

Cato, Marvel, and Marissa smirked, and sipped their Orangeade.

"You guys have a tattoo?" Clove asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've got one of fire flames," Cato said. "Want me to show you guys?"

"I'd rather drink salty water!" Clove said, wincing at the lame retort.

"Lame comeback, Clo," Cato said, smugly.

"I know that, smart one!" Clove shot back.

**_The game will be continued in the next chapter._**

* * *

**Author's Note: So do you like the chapter? I was actually considering making Marvel make Katniss and Cato kiss. So when you guys were saying make them kiss, I decided it wasn't a bad idea. So I want to thank all of you guys for being supportive and reviewing my story. Next chapter will be out in a day or two! So the more reviews, the sooner a chapter will come. Review, please and thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Well? Show us your tattoo Marissa!" Clove said.

"What have I got to lose?" Marissa said, shrugging. She pulled up the hem of her shirt, revealing the name "Marvel" with a lipstick mark behind it.

"You do realize that if you two ever break up, his name is going to be stuck on your skin forever, right?" Annie said, raising an eyebrow.

"And it will never happen!" Marvel announced.

Clove snorted, and covered it up with a sickly innocent smile. "Well let's see yours then! What's it going to be? Marissa's name?"

Marvel smirked, and pulled down his pants-

"Oh gross! Never mind, we don't want to see!" Katniss said, covering her eyes.

"Relax Katy! It's on my hip," Marvel said.

"And still, I wouldn't want to look!" Katniss added, turning away.

"Eh... she's got a point," Clove said, lazily.

Marvel shrugged, and pulled up his pants, securing them around his waist.

"Who's turn? Ah, Marissa!" Clove said, rolling the "r."

Marissa gave Clove a funny look that said, "Shut up, or I'll make you!"

Clove stuck out her tongue, childishly and Katniss had to restrain herself from laughing.

"I never... went beyond a kiss," Marissa said, blushing.

Finnick and Annie sipped on their drinks, and glanced up to see everyone looking at them in shock.

"What?" Finnick said, absently.

"Hello? You went beyond a kiss? With who?" Clove said, a determined look on her face.

"Uh... I'd rather not say," Finnick said.

"Okay, then we all know who it is," Cato said, wagging his eyebrows at Finnick and Annie, who blushed deeply.

Katniss glanced at Cato, and had to admit, he looked cute when he did that. _Shut up, Everdeen! He's a friend. Not your boyfriend. I do not like him. I do not like him. I do no-_ Katniss repeated.

"Your turn, Fin-Fin!" Clove said.

"Uh, okay. So I never- I never was drunk," Finnick said, since he couldn't think of any.

Clove, Katniss, Marvel, and Marissa sipped their drink.

"You guys are underage!" Annie protested, sternly.

"Calm down, Mom!" Marvel said. "It was a party. And it was only one time."

"Shut it, Marvel Jared Richardson!" Annie snapped. "You are underage, and that is final. From now on, I will go with you four to _all _parties."

Marvel and Clove huffed, and clumsily sat back to their spot on the floor.

"It's getting late. I didn't tell my mom that I'm staying over. I'll see you guys in a minute," Katniss said. She opened Cato's beach house door, and sat in the front porch.

**Katniss: mom, I'm staying over at Cato's beach house since there is a storm. don't worry, I'm there with all of my friends, including Clove, Annie, and Marissa. just wanted you to know. love you. :P**

As Katniss started to flip her phone away, it vibrated in her hand, and she quickly read the message from her mom.

**Mom: ok, that's fine sweetheart. just remember do your homework, eat properly, and take a shower. have fun with your friends. love you too.**

Katniss had to grin. She loved her mother. Her mother always was the best and easygoing. Sometimes she would space out, because Dad hadn't come back from business trips a lot of time, but still her mother was the best. Clove herself said she would die just to get Katniss's mother as her own mother jokingly.

"You ready, Katniss?" Clove called.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Katniss called back, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

Katniss entered the room and took her seat besides Marissa, placing her the side of her head on the palm of her hand.

"Okay, so now it's my turn!" Clove said, thinking. "I... Ooh, I got it! I never had a crush on anyone in this group," Clove said, wagging her eyebrows at Katniss.

Katniss stopped cold, her eyes widening slightly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Cato swallow visibly. What did she feel? Did she... like Cato in that way, or not? She felt confused. He was just a friend. Wasn't he? Right? Did she have a crush on one of her best friends? She couldn't have, could she? All the questions were making her dizzy, and she just wanted to get over with this.

Meanwhile, Cato didn't know how to react. Should he be nervous or excited? Maybe, he should just leave his expression blank. He looked around, and realized Marissa, Marvel, Annie, and Finnick were reaching for their glasses. Should he? He didn't have a crush on one of his closest friends now, did he?

Before either, Katniss or Cato could give a second thought on the situation, they both reached for their glasses.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block... anyways, I am sorry that this is short, but I decided that this was a good ending to the chapter. Please review! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Katniss and Cato's eyes locked eyes with each other once they saw each other reaching for a glass. It was quiet and awkward for a moment, since no one knew what to do except looked at the embarrassed Katniss and smirking Cato.

"Uh... I think, I'm just going to..." Katniss said, awkwardly thinking of a place to go, where she could just get away from the awkward place, "go home," she finished, before gathering her belongings.

"What? You can't go!" Clove said, jumping up. "You can't leave us! There won't be any fun without you!" Clove grasped on to Katniss's arm.

"Clove, I can't stay here. It's too awkward," Katniss whispered.

"What? What do you mean-" Clove yelled. Katniss slapped her hand, gently over Clove's mouth, and pulled her outside.

"Really? What was that for?" Clove said, irritably.

"Sorry, but that would be just awkward... why do I keep saying awkward?" Katniss said, wondering to herself.

"So is it true? You like Cato?" Clove asked, wagging her eyebrows.

"No, what makes you think that?" Katniss asked, fidgeting.

"Duh, wasn't it obvious? Everyone except for me drank. So Marvel and Marissa, okay? Annie and Fin-Fin got it? So that leaves you and Cato. Use your brain Kat," Clove said, playfully punching Katniss in the arm.

"How do you know I'm not crushing on the others?"

Clove rolled her eyes and said, "Really? First of all you are so not like that and you're crushing on your best friends? Not to mention that your best girl friends are dating them."

Katniss stayed quiet for a moment, knowing that she was defeated. "Okay you got me. That would be gross."

Both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Let's go in," Clove said, after they caught their breaths.

Katniss nodded. "Clove?"

"Hmm?" Clove asked, turning around.

"Please don't tell anyone. They'll bug me about it. Especially, Cato. Her probably doesn't even like me."

"Yeah, right. As if you haven't noticed how he looks at you sometimes," Clove said, rolling her eyes.

"You must have misunderstood. He would never like me. Why would he go for me when he could go for girls like... Sapphire Junel or... Isly Yedow?" Katniss asked. Sapphire Junel and Isly Yedow were the most prettiest girls after Glimmer, and were nice but were friend with Glimmer, Madge, and Ivana.

"Kat?"

"What?"

"You're weird."

"Thanks for making me feel so much better," Katniss said, sarcastically.

"Look, I mean no one is prettier or tougher than you, so just shut up about the whole crap and being insecure."

"I'm not insecure-" Katniss protested, before being cut off by Clove.

"Yes you are. You're saying crap like, 'I;m not pretty. He wouldn't like me,' " Clove said, imitating Katniss.

Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Really, just stop with it. Really, I think he likes you. Not for your looks, which by the way you are hell beautiful, but for who you are," Clove said, gently.

"Clove?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, I know it's really stupid of me to open up like this," Clove said, laughing.

Katniss laughed too and said, "Yeah, but thanks... for making me feel better."

"No problem, Kat. Not at all." Clove smiled, and hung an arm around Katniss. She hugged Katniss and said, "Come on. Let's go inside. I'm feeling a little cold, standing out in this storm."

"Yeah we should."

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Finnick asked.

"Out," Clove said, simply.

"I know you were out. I meant what were you doing?"

"None of your beeswax," Clove said, smugly.

Finnick frowned and just sighed, knowing he couldn't win with Clove.

"So, can I just go watch TV?" Katniss asked.

"Sure, g-" Marissa began, but then there was a blackout.

Annie and Marissa screamed, while Katniss flinched, and Clove screamed, "What the crap?"

"Why a blackout now?" Katniss asked, rolling her eyes. She felt her way through, and was about to trip over, someone's foot when she felt arms around her waist. "Who's that?"

"Calm down, Kat. It's me," Cato whispered, so only both of them could hear.

Katniss stiffened in his arms, and didn't know what to do, when she felt her body melting in his arms.

"What ar-are you doing here?" Katniss whispered back.

"Uh... saving you from falling of course," Cato said, awkwardly. He then realized the sudden tension between them, and let go of her, as soon as she was balanced.

"I could take care of myself, you know?" Katniss said, stubbornly.

"Sure..." Cato said, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katniss asked, narrowing her eyes at the silhouette of Cato.

"Nothing, noting of course," Cato said, lazily.

Katniss glared at him. Cato could be sweet and caring sometimes, but he could be arrogant and the annoying lazy guy she knew for so long.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please review. :)**


	7. So Unexpected

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"God, I don't like this..." Annie whimpered. She scrambled towards the couch, and pulled a blanket out of the cabinet next to the couch. "It's so cold." The wind blew even harder, knocking open the window.

"Aaah!" Marissa shrieked, scrambling towards Annie, and huddling behind her blanket.

"Oh god, what's happening today?" Clove asked, moving closer to Annie and Marissa. She wasn't the one to be scared but today was just scaring her. This kind of storm had never happened before in Sea Village.

Marvel put his head out the window, and was sprayed with water. He cursed loudly, and fell backwards on top of Finnick.

"Dude! What's the matter?" Finnick asked, shoving Marvel away.

Marvel continued saying a string of curse words. "The freaking storm is probably going to be a flood or something!" Marvel finally, yelled. "We have to get out of here."

Katniss opened the door, and looked at the gigantic waves, violently crashing against the sand. "Oh my god! Guys get out. We have to get out. Get your stuff, and let's get out!" Katniss shut the door, and grabbed her bag.

"What? What did you see?" Cato said, forgetting all the awkwardness between them.

"I saw a freaking storm, Cato. This is gonna be gone in a few minutes, so get out!" Katniss panicked, opening the door.

"Katniss I don't-" Marissa began.

"Marissa, we have to go, or else where gonna be skeletons by the time someone finds us," Katniss complains.

Everyone complies, and gets their stuff, dashing out the door after Katniss.

And then they hear a scream as the wave crashes so hard, that it broke Cato's beach house.

"My beach house..." Cato whispers. He's so shocked he couldn't even move.

"Cato! Now is not the time!" Annie screams, taking a hold of Cato's arm and dragging him away. That is until, they heard Marissa scream because now it was like the ocean was after them.

Everyone was glued to their spot, and the wave crashed into them. Marissa squealed, as she felt the cold water leak through her clothes.

"Finnick where are you?" Annie said, her arms flailing around the water. She expertly threw her head back and then she went underwater, looking for anyone. Any of her friends. She spotted a dark-haired girl and knew it was either Katniss or Clove.

Annie gasped deeply, when she came out of the water. "Anyone?!" She screamed.

"Annie!" Clove screamed. "I'm over here!"

"Where are the others Clove?" Annie screams.

"I don't know! I'm trying to find them!" And with that Clove dived underwater looking for the rest of her friends.

Katniss saw the red-head and knew immediately that it was Marissa. Who else would have such a bright color hair? She grabbed Marissa's arm and pulled her up. Marissa was scared of swimming because she had never done it before. One time, Marvel tried to teach her to swim, but Marissa got so scared that she almost drowned.

Katniss heaved Marissa up, and grabbed her around the waist, and swam somewhere... anywhere that was not at the reach of the water.

"Katniss! Are you alright?" Annie called, from behind Katniss.

Katniss whipped her head behind, and saw Annie shivering in the cold water.

"Never better!" Katniss called back, weakly smiling.

Annie nodded, and dove underwater again.

"Marissa? Marissa? Are you okay?" Katniss asked, urgently shaking Marissa's shoulders.

No answer. Marissa was as still as a statue and the color had drained out of her face. She was like a pale ghost. Ghost. That word haunted Katniss. _What if- no Katniss! You shouldn't be thinking such horrbile things!_Katniss placed her hands on Marissa's chest, and pushed her hand down, trying to pump the water out of her mouth. Nothing happened. There was another way out of this, but she really didn't want to kiss Marissa.

I'll just wait until Marvel comes back, Katniss thought. And as if God had heard her prayer Marvel swam into safety where Katniss was trying to make Marissa get cociousness.

"What happened to her?" Marvel asked, shakily.

"I-I- she lost- co-consciousness..." Katniss said, stuttering.

Marvel looked helplessly at Katniss, and said, "What should I do?"

"Breathe into her mouth. Give her oxygen," Katniss said.

Marvel glance worriedly at his girlfriend, and prayed that she would be alright. And with that he lowered his mouth, and breathed into her for a couple of minutes until Marissa choked and spluttered, eyes snapping open. Her eyes quickly landed on Katniss then Marvel and then the ocean that was currently getting violent every second.

"Wh-what's h-h-happening?" Marissa said, in a small voice.

"The storm's getting sicker, and we still can't find Finnick or Cato," Katniss said, flatly. But there was a hint of worry when she mentioned Cato and Finnick. "I don't know where they are. Annie and Clove are looking for them, but they couldn't find them."

"Oh my god," Marissa said, closing her eyes. She snapped them open and looked at Marvel and out of nowhere, grabbed his neck and kissed him. "I don't want them to-" she sobbed. Her face was in the crook of Marvel's neck, and Marvel's arms were wrapped around her, comforting her, soothingly.

Katniss smiled, because they really were one of the sweetest couples, but now wasn't the time to focus on couples- and right then her mind went to Cato. Was he okay? Of course he's okay! He knows how to swim! Her mind argued and Katniss stopped it right there.

And at that moment, Annie came climbing into safety, crying hysterically. That could only mean they didn't find Finnick.

"Annie, don't cry. Don't cry. Did you find Cato, at least?" Katniss asked, pulling Annie next to her, and patting Annie's soft brown hair.

Annie shook her head, and cried even louder.

Katniss could feel her heart stop. They hadn't found Finnick... but not Cato? She was going to cry, but she couldn't. She quickly blinker her tears away and asked, "Whe-where's Cl-Clove?"

"She's... she's... still... l-lo-looking for them!" Annie said, sobs escaping her, between her sentences.

And then Clove came.

"Clove? Please tell-" Katniss said, her voice cracking.

Clove was crying too. Usually, Clove never cried. She was a tough girl, but tears were freely running down her cheeks and with a last attempt she said, "No."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make them not find Cato and Finnick, but I needed some drama. Please don't kill me! I promise things will get better soon. Pinky swear.**

**In other words, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**~ Annie**


	8. Eruption Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins. If I did own it, Cato and Katniss would be together, Finnick wouldn't die, and they would all be best friends, but I don't own this sadly. Remember for future chapter, this will be the disclaimer for them. Suzanne Collins rock!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

[Clove's P.O.V.]

I felt so guilty because I was responsible for finding Cato and Finnick. And here I was watching Annie crying hysterically, Katniss trying to hold back tears, Marissa choking on her coughs, and Marvel horrified because his two best guy friends were lost. Or worse.

"I'm so sorry. I know this is all my fault, but-" I began, holding back the tears that were threatening to burst.

"This isn't your fault. We're going to find them. Don't worry," Katniss says, firmly.

"But th-" I started to talk, again.

"Clove, it's not your fault," Katniss says, softly.

I stayed quiet, knowing better than to argue because to be honest I wasn't up for it. I was shivering cold.

"Okay guys, first of all, find a safe and warm place. Strip from your clothes and go find some of your clothes in your packs. I'm going back in to find them," Katniss said.

"Wait!" I say. "I'll come with you."

"No Cl-"

"No I am."

"Fine, but if you get any colder than you are, you are going straight back to where the others are, got it?" Katniss said, stripping down from her denim jacket.

I nod, and take off my sandals, dropping them on the rock. And we both dive in, swimming expertly. I feel myself losing my breath that was filled inside of me, and rise up for more oxygen, and dive back in like dolphins.

"Clove!" Katniss calls.

I hear the faint yells of Katniss, and I immediately rise up, and look at Katniss who is pointing all the way to a far corner.

"What?" I say, squinting to make out anything that would concern me.

"Don't you see it?" Katniss asks.

"No- oh my god! Is that a volcano erupting?" I scream. Yep, I finally saw it.

* * *

[Annie's P.O.V.]

I was on the verge of a breakdown. I felt like drowning myself because without Finnick, I can't live. He's my love. He's the love of my life.

"I can't do this anymore," I say, a quiver in my voice. I walk to the edge of safety, and am about to jump in when, hands pull me away. "No let me go! I can't live without Finnick! Let me go!"

"You think I can live if you die?" That familiar voice said.

I freeze in my spot, and start breathing heavily. I whip around, and I meet the sea green eyes of Finnick. I wasn't dreaming was I? Was this really Finnick, or was it my imagination?

"Fin-Finnick? I-is th-that r-really y-you?" I ask, my voice quivering.

"It's me Annie. It's me," Finnick whispers. But then his face twists into horror and screams, "Annie! Annie!"

And then I blacked out.

* * *

[Finnick's P.O.V.]

"Annie! Annie!" I scream, because she just black out. I catch her before she falls, and lay her down on my lap. I stare down at Annie, and sigh dreamily. She was gorgeous. Her dark flowing hair and fair skin was beautiful, but what made her even more beautiful were her dark green eyes.

I broke my eyes away from her figure, and looked around trying to find Katniss or anyone else. Cato was safe as he was trying to find Katniss.

I caught sight of the red hair and called, "Marissa! Marvel!"

Both of them turned around to see me, and they ran over. Marissa kneeled down next to me, and wrapped me in a big bear hug. Marvel patted my shoulder.

"What happened to Annie? What happened?" Marissa said, concernedly.

"I don't know. I hope she is. She just blacked out," I said, quickly. I was about to ramble so I shut up. "Where is Katniss anyways? And Clove?"

Marissa froze on what she was doing. She must have realized something because her eyes widened, and her hands covered her mouth. "Oh no..."

"What?" I ask, impatiently.

"Clove and Katniss went into the sea to look for you. And look," Marissa said, pointing up in the sky. Smoke.

"What? Tell them to get back and where the fuck is all this smoke coming fr- oh shit!" I whisper, when I see the reason for the smoke.

"But Mount Unitard hasn't erupted in freaking over one hundred years!" Marvel shrieked, girlishly.

"Man, stop screaming like a girl," I say, a smile tugging on the end of my lips.

Marvel shrugged, and said, "Where's Cato?"

"Shit!" I scream, girlishly.

"Hah! Now look who's screaming like a girl," Marvel said, arrogantly.

"No Marv. Cato went looking for Katniss," I say.

"Oh... my... fuck..." Marvel curses, slowly.

* * *

[Katniss's P.O.V.]

I stare at the mountain that was clouded with dark smoke. I have to find Cato. "Clove! You go! Go to Marissa and Marvel! And Annie!" I say, breathing heavily.

"What? No!" Clove says, instantly.

"No, Clove! Just go! Please! I'll find Cato and Finnick," I say, pushing Clove to safety.

"But-"

"No! Just go!" I cut in.

"Promise me... promise me you'll come back... safely... with them," Clove said, breathing heavily too.

"I promise," I say.

* * *

[Continuation of Katniss's P.O.V.]

I dive underwater, and look my right and left trying to spot a familiar bronze-haired or blonde-haired. I find nothing and rise up for air, and then it happens. A violent wave crashes into me, and sends me toppling in a good fifty meters away.

I screamed and call for help because the water is too shallow for me over here, and I'm not that much of a great swimmer like Finnick or Annie or Cato.

This is it. I'm a goner, I thought. I feel the water around my chin, and I feel the conciousness drifting away from me as I can't breathe. Just before I black out, I feel two strong arms wrap around me.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Sorry for the bad details because I feel like this wasn't a very good chapter, and sorry if this was short. Thanks for reading. Please do me two favors? All I ask for. First, please review and I'll hand out virtual chocolate chip cookies to you. (::) **

**Second, please visit my website, www. the deep blue sea, weebly. com. (PLEASE REMOVE THE SPACES)**

**Thanks! I hope you enjoy, and see you until the next chapter!**

**xAnniex (Heh, I have the same name as Annie Cresta! :)**

**P.S. I have a new poll. Go to my profile or in the homepage of my website (above) and vote for, "Who Do You Think Should Play Annie Cresta In "Catching Fire?" "**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

[Cato's P.O.V.]

I'm looking for Katniss. I'm sure Clove is alright because I just saw her swim to safety. I see the familiar dark and messy braid of Katniss, and see her eye are closed. That's when I realize she's drowning!

My protective mode kicks in. I'm not losing Katniss just because of a fucking storm! I think I love her! I dive underwater, and grab her around the waist and heave her up. I'm not saying she's fat, I'm saying that I think she blacked out, because she's not struggling against me or anything like that.

When we both reach safety, everyone is there. Clove, Marvel, Marissa, Annie, and Finnick. I glance at Annie and see that she is blacked out. I heave Katniss up and place her on the safe part of the land.

"She blacked out," I gasp out. "What happened to Mrs. Odair?"

"She blacked out too," Finnick answered, ignoring the Mrs. Odair comment.

"How'd she black out?" I ask, confused.

"Let's just say... she got... surprised by my sudden appearance," Finnick said, scratching the back of his head.

I fought the urge to laugh. "You mean she thought you were a ghost?"

"... Sorta..." Finnick said. He notices my need to laugh, and he glares and says, "Shut up Cato! This is not a time to laugh!"

I stop laughing after a couple of seconds.

"Where were you guys? I couldn't find you!" Clove said, slapping my arm.

I shrug and say, "I dunno. We just got kinda separated from you guys." Marissa wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I hug her back too.

"What happened to Katniss?" She asks, concerned.

"She was drowning, I guess," I say, shrugging. I kneel besides her, and gently pick her wrist up. I feel for a pulse. She's alive, but she's cold like shit. "What do we do?"

Marissa kneels down next to me and bites her lip, probably thinking of what to do. "Do CPR," Marissa said, suddenly.

I was thrown off-guard and stutter, "Wh-what?"

Marissa rolls her eyes and says, "Perform CPR on her, Cato! What else do you want to do?"

"You mean kiss her?" I ask, breathlessly.

"You are such a freaking idiot! You're going to shove your tongue down Katniss? That's a kiss. I said do CPR! Blow oxygen into her mouth!"

I frown at her comment and say, "I know what CPR m-"

"Shut up and do!" Marissa interrupts. True, Marissa was sweet but she was mean too.

"Fine," I snarl. I take a deep breath and look down at Katniss's pale face. I then lower my lips down to hers.

* * *

[Marissa's P.O.V.]

Cato is such an idiot! I tell him to do CPR and he says kiss her? Pfft! I watch as he lowers his lips down to hers, and when the gap between them closes, I let out a sigh of relief. It reminded me of a Disney movie. Sleeping Beauty. Well, partly. Cato's the prince- I must be dreaming because Cato is far from a charming prince- and Katniss is like Aurora- Katniss would shoot a arrow through my heart if I even called her a princess.

I lean against Marvel, who wraps an arm around me. I look at Finnick and say, "Fin, do CPR on Annie? What are you staring at? Do it!" God, boys could be so dumb...

Finnick shrugs, and captures Annie's lips, and I can see his cheeks puff out as he attempts to blow air into Annie.

"Marvel?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" Marvel says, indicating for me to continue.

"Are they going to be alright?"

"They are Foxy. Don't worry," Marvel says, calling my by my nickname.

I turn around and smile at him. Our eyes lock, and he leans in to kiss me.

* * *

[Clove's P.O.V.]

I sighed. I really hoped Katniss and Annie were alright. I felt grateful that my friends all liked each other. But I wonder who is out there for me. I really hoped Steve liked me. He was cute and smart. Just the type of guys I like.

Rumor has it that he and Ivana, Glimmer's sidekick are dating, but I don't believe that. Sure they hanged out a lot together, but there must be a reason behind it, right? I wasn't even so sure if he was dating Ivana or not. They hanged out a lot together, and sometimes I saw them holding hands.

Maybe there wasn't any guy out there for me.

I feel a vibrate in my phone and I see a new post from Facebook about the storm from Glimmer.

_Hey Clove. Seems like the storm was violent, huh? I was just hoping you, and your bitch of a friends, Katniss, Marissa, and Annie died._

_Have a wonderful last day!_

_Glim-Glam Glimmer_

I was about to burst out laughing. Glim-Glam? What kind of fucking nickname is that? She really was weak? Sending me death wishes through Facebook? She must have forgotten that Principal Trinket has a Facebook account, and can immediately suspend her for that. Principal Trinket was a big no-no on bad manners. Oh well, I'll be counting down the hours till _Glim-Glam_ is suspended!

* * *

[Katniss's P.O.V.]

I was swimming. I was droning. That was the last thing I remembered when I lost consciousness. No-wait. There was another thing I remembered. Someone grabbing me. I didn't know who it was, but I was hoping it was one of my friends. I knew it could be any of the girls. So it must have been one of the guys. Not Marvel, because he was with Marissa. It had to be Cato or Finnick? Now that jolted me.

I felt lips on me, and blowing of oxygen. My eyes shoot open and I look at the person who is performing CPR on me.

Cato.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Tell me in your review, who do you want the P.O.V to be next? It can be multiple or one. Just tell me. :) Thanks for reading. Please do me two favors? All I ask for. First, please review and I'll hand out virtual chocolate chip cookies to you. (::)**

**Second, please visit my website, www. the deep blue sea. weebly. com. (PLEASE REMOVE THE SPACES)**

**Thanks! I hope you enjoy, and see you until the next chapter! **

**Review, review, review!**

**xAnniex (Heh, I have the same name as Annie Cresta! :)**

**P.S. I have a new poll. Go to my profile or in the homepage of my website (above) and vote for, "Who Do You Think Should Play Annie Cresta In "Catching Fire?" "**


	10. Sharks

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Katniss coughs for a good couple of minutes, until she breathes heavily and meets those stunning blue eyes of Cato's. It was like the deep blue sea... As she got lost into them, she didn't notice Cato leaning in. When they were so close to kissing, Marvel ruined the moment.

"Hey, I don't think you noticed, but there's another wave heading straight for us!" Marvel said, shakily.

When the seven high schoolers turned around, their different shades of eyes took in the form of the gigantic wave, heading straight for them.

"Not ... again ..." Clove said, pausing in between words.

"Run!" Finnick said, gripping Annie's hands, and pulling her to him, while they both ran as fast as they could.

Then everyone was enveloped into the monstrous sea. They didn't know where they were being taken but they blacked out, before they knew.

* * *

[Marvel's P.O.V]

I had no idea where I was. The first thing that slammed into me was if Marissa was okay. Were my friends okay? I jumped to my feet, and search for any of them. Then, I see it.

We were in the middle of an island that looked like one of those islands from The Deep Blue Sea movie. Then I see something that freezes my blood.

Is that a silhouette of a shark's fin? I think to myself. This was not good at all.

"Marissa!" I whisper. We needed to get out of here. I just had a feeling this was not good at all.

I hear someone moan, and I rush over to the noise to find Glimmer, blinking open her eyes.

"Glimmer?! What are you doing here?" I asked, disgusted. She was wearing a skimpy bikini, that barely covered herself.

"Marvel? Where am I?" Glimmer said, blinking her eyes.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out," I said shrugging.

"Marvel?" I hear a voice. I rush over to the sound, and find Marissa, coughing.

"Marissa! Are you okay?" I asked, keeping her close to me.

"I'm fine, but where are we?" She asked.

"I have no idea, baby," I said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Marissa smiled, and kissed me on the cheek. "Come on. We have to find the others."

"Guess who I found?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Glimmer."

"Glimmer?! Freaking Glimmer? How in the world did she get here?! It's like she's stalking us or something!" Marissa said, dumbfounded.

"I don't know. I think she's stalking Cato," I said, smirking. "But at least I've got you." I kiss her on the lips, and hold her hands.

We kiss some more, but then Marissa said, "You know, Cato's going to freak when he sees her."

"I know," I said, laughing. We laugh some more, and kiss again.

"Hey! Chatting and kissing time is over! I have to get out of here!" Glimmer shrieked.

Marissa rolled her eyes, and peck her on the cheek.

Glimmer taps something into her phone, and a look of horror crosses her features. "What?! What do you mean service cannot connect?!" She said. She stomped her foot, and threw her phone into the water. "Oh no! That cost about five hundred dollars!" Glimmer took a step into the water, and she went underwater.

Both of us waited for her to come up, but when we saw a shark fin, we gaped.

"Glimmer!" Marissa screamed, even though I knew Marissa didn't like her, Marissa was always caring.

But I think it was too late, because there the water had turned the color of blood in the area where Glimmer was.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, but I can now!I had a major test, and now I can finally relax Sorry, this was shot guys, but I didn't want to wait any longer, because I felt guilty. I just added suspense for more drama. Please review guys! Thanks, and love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11 Preview

**Early New Year's Present**

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Sneak Peek_  
**

* * *

Glimmer screamed, flailing her arms around. Marissa screamed as well.

"Glimmer! Swim! Swim!" She said, panicking.

"I'm trying!" Glimmer said,grabbing her bag, and pulling herself to safety.

Finally, Glimmer had made it, and there was blood-like liquid on her white tank top.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Marissa asked, her eyes widened.

"Relax, Foxface. It was just my red hair dye," Glimmer said, rolling her eyes as if she wasn't being almost killed by a shark.

"Hey! She's just trying to make sure you're safe," Marvel defended his girlfriend.

"LOOK. I don't need your pathetic girlfriend's sympathy. Where's Cato?" Glimmer sneered, pursing her lips together so that it gave her a disturbing look.

"What's your problem? Marissa's been nothing but nice to you, and why are you so obsessed with Cato, when you know you can never get him?" Marvel said, pointedly, his neck veins very visible with rage.

"Marvel, calm down..." Marissa said, worriedly and placed a hand gently on his bicep.

"No Marissa! Can't you just realize that she re-" Marvel had begun, when they heard voices talking, clearly not seeing them.

"Where are they? I can't seem to find them, and we're lost in the middle of-of this...island!" Katniss' voice screamed, her lips curling in an annoyed way.

"Relax...I'm sure th-look! They're over there wi-with...Glimmer?" Cato said, confused seeing her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Katniss spat, forgetting that she had found Marissa and Marvel.

"I believe the question is, what the fuck are you doing here?" Glimmer said, standing straightly and practically flying over to Cato.

Katniss narrowed her eyes, and would just love to pick a fight on Glimmer, but she kept her temper under control and opened her mouth to say something witty, but she heard the screams. And it sure sounded close.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated in so long! But this is just a preview of the chapter. So when the real chapter comes, this preview will be deleted and the real chapter 11 will replace this! I feel really guilty, so this will be finished before New Year's Eve! Thanks for waiting so patiently. Please review, and the sooner the chapter will come. Loves to all of you and A Happy Late Christmas! Tell me how you're Christmas was in your review! :3


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: Sorry to disappoint you all on this A/N. You all were probably expecting a chapter and I'm really sorry, I haven't update in forever. So I want you all to know, that I will be updating on Tuesday or Wednesday. Hopefully, you all understand on school and stuff. I've been having a lot of personal problems since. So I promise I will update by then.

Thanks for understanding.

- LTM


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Glimmer screamed, flailing her arms around. Marissa screamed as well.

"Glimmer! Swim! Swim!" She said, panicking.

"I'm trying!" Glimmer said, grabbing her bag, and pulling herself to safety.

Finally, Glimmer had made it, and there was blood-like liquid on her white tank top.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Marissa asked, her eyes widened.

"Relax, Foxface. It was just my red hair dye," Glimmer said, rolling her eyes as if she wasn't being almost killed by a shark.

"Hey! She's just trying to make sure you're safe," Marvel defended his girlfriend.

"LOOK. I don't need your pathetic girlfriend's sympathy. Where's Cato?" Glimmer sneered, pursing her lips together so that it gave her a disturbing look.

"What's your problem? Marissa's been nothing but nice to you, and why are you so obsessed with Cato, when you know you can never get him?" Marvel said, pointedly, his neck veins very visible with rage.

"Marvel, calm down..." Marissa said, worriedly and placed a hand gently on his bicep.

"No Marissa! Can't you just realize that she re-" Marvel had begun, when they heard voices talking, clearly not seeing them.

"Where are they? I can't seem to find them, and we're lost in the middle of-of this...island!" Katniss' voice screamed, her lips curling in an annoyed way.

"Relax...I'm sure th-look! They're over there wi-with...Glimmer?" Cato said, confused seeing her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Katniss spat, forgetting that she had found Marissa and Marvel.

"I believe the question is, what the fuck are you doing here?" Glimmer said, standing straightly and practically flying over to Cato.

Katniss narrowed her eyes, and would just love to pick a fight on Glimmer, but she kept her temper under control and opened her mouth to say something witty, but she heard the screams. And it sure sounded close.

She whipped around and darted her eyes around the place, walking cautiously over to the place where the noise was happening.

"Annie...is that you?" She called.

"There's a freaking shark in the water!" Annie screamed. Everyone could practically hear her latch onto Finnick, and tell him to save her.

"Relax babe," the faint voice of Finnick was heard. "I don't see how it's gonna get on land, chase after you."

"Finnick? Annie?" Katniss called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Katniss!" They both yelled at the same time. Soon, there were hugs and "are you okays?" thrown around.

"But...Clove's still missing..." Cato said, trailing off.

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V.**

We were just having a fun get-together thing, but this is what happens? Freaking meteorologist never mentioned a hurricane, now did he? I wouldn't have been in this mess, away and alone, if it weren't for him. Where were they? Were they dead? Aw, fuck Clove, stop thinking so negative.

"Oh thank you, I thought I was alone here," the voice said, sighing as he stepped closer.

"Who the hell are you?" I said. Probably, not the best way to greet someone, but hey, I was lost with none of my friends.

The guy looked apalled, at my greeting and stammered a bit, before replying. "I-I'm Peeta. Sorry, but there was a hurricane and-"

"Strange name for a kid like you. Isn't' that some sorta bread? Kid, you don't have to tell me that there was a hurricane. As you can see, why else would I be here?" I interrupted him. This kid was a nervous wreck. How come I never saw him before? "I've never seen you around town."

He blushed at the comment I had made about his name and said, "That's because I just moved in yesterday. My dad and mom own a bakery, and we wanted more customers so we moved here. It's pretty place."

"This is not a pretty place. Not after you've experienced that hurricane. Don't start kissing up to me," I said, holding my hand up to his face. "I gotta find my friends. You coming?"

"Erm...sure," he said, keeping a distance between himself and me. Seriously, he really was a nervous wreck. It's like he had never seen a girl before.

"Where were you from?" I asked, abruptly.

"Uh...Panem. It's not really place I'd expect you to hear of though. It's not a very known place."

"Huh...figures, I've heard of that place. My friend, Katniss used to live there, until she moved here at around ten, I think."

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"How do you know her?" I asked, protectively.

"Oh no...it's just that she went to my school and...well..." he said, trailing off.

"And?" I repeated, staring him down.

"I-uh-it's pretty stupid," he said, ending the conversation.

Nervous wreck maybe, but he sure had some attitude. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Whatever, I'll get it out of him later. I decided to go left, following the water trails. I hope I could find them.

* * *

Author's Note: Pretty short, I know, but I felt really bad for not updating. You've been so kind waiting for me. Thank you so much! I know I promised you guys, but things have been tough lately. But I'm getting back on the right track. I probably don't deserve reviews, but it means a lot to me when I do get reviews. Please review. Thank you again so much. x


End file.
